Leave Me Breathless
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: [Because Sora is part of Roxas and can feels what the blond feels for Axel and knows he feels the same and because Axel is head over heels for Roxas and that means Axel is head over heels for Sora.] Yaoi, lime.


**Title**: Leave Me Breathless  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairing**: SoraxAxel and RoxasxAxel. At the same time (yes, you read that right).  
**Rating**: R for rather explicit sexual activities but not full blow lemon (I think?).  
**Word Count**: 898  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, double penetration (aka way n° 456 that broke Shadow's brain) and Sora and Roxas topping because they were the first ones who popped into my stupid brain when I thought of writing this. Why God, why?! Guess I will just blame it on the extreme "ukefication" of Sora and Roxas… The poor boys deserve a piece of ass once in a while damnit (and who would mind tapping Axel's ass?). Un-betaed and French!author warning.  
**Disclaimer**: Did Axel and Demyx survived Sora's rampage? Did Roxas realise his mistake and declared his undying love for Axel? No. Therefore I don't own KH2 or any of its characters. Now have fun and don't sue me. Thank you.

-------

Sora bit back a moan as his eyes nearly rolled in his head, hands tightening on the too slender hips pressing desperately against him, feeling delicious pressure around him and frantic movements as the redhead above him arched into his thrusts with wild abandon.

It was insane, it was pure bliss and it was pure fire -_the sort he had only ever dreamed of_- running through his veins right now.

His deep blue eyes locked with the glazed emerald ones of the fiery creature straddling his waist, taking in the flushed cheeks, opened mouth and dazed expression of complete ecstasy before falling upon the blond pressed snugly against the Nobody's back, arms securely wrapped around the thin waist.

Roxas seemed to feel his gaze and returned it, never breaking his rhythm as he kept pushing himself inside a breathless Axel, adding friction to Sora's already over stimulated length as their erection brushed against each other inside the burning hot body of their lover.

His Nobody smiled at him faintly before biting into a pale shoulder, pulling another gasp from Axel and causing the taller man to arch his back even more and his head to drop against Roxas's shoulder, bright emerald eyes fluttering close as he did.

Sora almost felt left out. Almost. But he knew how to get back Axel's attention. With a grin of his own he struggled into an almost sitting position, claiming Axel's mouth as soon as he could. He was rewarded when the redhead opened up for him and returned the kiss passionately.

Axel was burning hot -_inside and out_- and totally willing and pliant under their combined touches, completely trusting in their embrace as he let go of all his barriers and become this sensual being made of feverish needs and desire, all thoughts of being Nobodies forgotten. 

It still stunned Sora to know that it was not only about Roxas but about _him_ as well.

He had understood for a while now that Axel saw Roxas in him and that was the reason he hadn't protested when Axel came to him and kissed him with the desperation of a starving man. Part of him -_was it Roxas or him this time?_- wanted him to and he hadn't tried to make sense of it. It just made his head hurts.

That's how it all started really.

He had expected the events that would follow when Axel started undressing him, expected to be pushed down and ravished by the sexy fire wielding Nobody but he was proven wrong when he heard him murmur Roxas's name in awe, only to notice that the blond was here now, separated from him and kissing Axel like the end of the world was coming. That was the first surprise.

He was surprised a second time when the two Nobodies didn't let go of him, drawing him back into their passionate embrace instead. Axel's lips had pressed gently against his as a pale hand worked his length to a near painful level of excitement; Roxas raining kisses down the slender male's spine all the while.

The third surprise came when the sneaky blond, who had already sheathed himself deep inside Axel -_damn, was his Nobody fast!_-, pushed his lover flat down onto Sora with a smirk, whispering something in his ears that made the redhead actually _blush_. Sora didn't have time to ponder on it for Roxas had spread Axel's legs open further for him, sharing a look with his Other that say it all.

Sora had no idea a man could be taken by two others at the same time until now, hadn't known it was physically possible but he was definitely grateful for it and inwardly thanked Roxas for the gift he had given him. He had indeed expected to be on the bottom -_and had been a bit saddened at the idea, he really hated his small stature_- until he saw what the two Nobodies had planned.

This was heaven and he never wanted it to stop.

Not with the way Axel panted and moaned softly against his neck, body straining to meet both of their thrusts, skin glistening with sweat and hair sticking to his shoulders; not with Roxas cooing softly into his lover's ears and the blonde's throbbing desire brushing against his own, creating even more sparkles in his blood with each delightful cries they pulled from the passion-filled master of fire.

In the middle of things he came to realise it was also a gift from Roxas to Axel himself. Despite the redhead's fiery temper there was no denying the needy, almost fragile creature hiding behind the explosive and cocky attitude. The Flurry of Dancing Flames had always been the one of the pair who needed to be supported. Always so -_dare he say it?_- emotional.

But Sora didn't mind at all. 

He would gladly go through this oh-so-pleasurable torture every single times Axel and Roxas wished to be together. Be it for the burning moments of passion or the tender, loving cuddling -_like now, their bodies tangled and linked together in a sated pile of exhausted limbs_- that always come afterward.

Because Sora is part of Roxas and can feels what the blond feels for Axel and knows he feels the same and because Axel is head over heels for Roxas and that means Axel is head over heels for Sora.

**Owari**


End file.
